1. Technological Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a method, computer-readable storage medium, and apparatus that modify the layout used by a video composing unit to generate a composite video signal.
2. Background
Videoconferencing systems comprise a number of end-points communicating real-time video, audio and/or data (often referred to as Duo Video) streams over and between various networks such as Wide Area Network (WAN), Local Area Network (LAN), and circuit switched networks.
Today, users of technical installation are accustomed to and demand systems which are easy to use and provide flexibility in ways of customization of graphical environments and collaboration between devices. Traditional video conferencing systems are not very flexible. For example, regardless of a layout selected by a user when initiating a continuous presence and/or a Duo Video call, the positions and sizes of the different video and/or data stream is beyond the user's control. Further, traditional video conferencing systems are operated using on-screen menu systems controlled by a keypad on an infrared (IR) remote control device, allowing for limited flexibility and cumbersome user experience.